Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have become predominating products of existing flat panel displays because of their small volume, low power consumption, non-radiation and other features. Display panel is a main display component of the liquid crystal display, and typically comprises an array substrate and a color film substrate which are mounted oppositely.
During the manufacture, organic liquid impurities commonly remain on the surfaces of the array substrate and color film substrate. The main sources of the organic liquid impurities remaining on the surfaces of the array substrate and color film substrate are lubricants between components of the device, or oily foulings created in conducts of the cleaning device as a result of longterm use, which falls onto the surfaces of the substrates during the manufacture of the substrates. The oily impurities have commonly a poor hydrophilicity and cannot be removed by deionized water cleaning and atomized organic residue gas drying during the manufacture.
Currently, there are mainly two repair methods for the residue impurities on the color film substrate and array substrate. Hereinafter, the color film substrate will be described mainly as an example. One method is grinding the solid residue particles by using a grinding strip, and this method requires firstly measuring the height of the residue particles by the use of contact type sensors. When this method is used for the repair of the liquid residues on the surface of the color film substrate, the area of the liquid residues on the color film substrate would be further enlarged, which is directly resulted from this contact type height measuring method, thereby causing more surface area of the color film substrate being contaminated by the liquid residues. The other method is destroying those color films at the positions containing the residues by using a laser of a certain wavelength and then coating dye water on the laser radiated positions, and this method is suitable for the repair of solid residue particles embedded inside of the color film. However, liquid residues remaining on the surface of the color film substrate are matters attached on the color film. This laser repair method will break down the normal color film layer, and chips created during the laser repair would be attached on the surface of the color film and form floating particles, thereby influencing the quality of the color film substrate.
Therefore, the liquid residues on the surfaces of substrates can not be effectively repaired by those repair methods of residues which are widely employed currently.